


On The Subject of Harringrove

by The_OrionNebula_Infinitum



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A kiss with a fist is better than none?, But kind of... ignoring the fact that S3 happened? or that it even exists yet?, Gen, Love/Hate, More of a mention of the potential for a relationship than actual relationship happenings, Nancy feels the vibes and she doesn't like it, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_OrionNebula_Infinitum/pseuds/The_OrionNebula_Infinitum
Summary: Nancy’s never been afraid of Steve. --Amused, concerned for, startled by-- Sure. But never afraid.Truthfully, she's not even sure she’s afraid of Billy Hargrove. More so, she’s afraid of what he instigates.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 27





	On The Subject of Harringrove

**Author's Note:**

> A lil blurb that's been sitting in my drive for ages from when I first got into this ship. Enjoy!

There are few things in this world Nancy Wheeler is afraid of. (Emphasis on _this_ world. The other one… Well, she’d just rather not, okay?) The volatile storm that occurs whenever Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove’s mutual hatred boils over is one such thing. 

Nancy loves Steve. And she’s not _in_ love with him, but there’s no foreseeable future where she wouldn’t still love the idiot to pieces. It’s not the same as she loves Jonathan, or Mike. It’s not even the same as _Jonathan_ loves Steve, she thinks, but it’s love, earnest and viciously protective. She shouldn’t be so frightened by the not-quite-there maybe-change in her best friend that Billy Hargrove can evoke. She’s never been afraid of Steve. --Amused, concerned for, startled by-- Sure. But never afraid. 

Truthfully, Nancy’s not even sure she’s afraid of _Billy Hargrove_. More so, she’s afraid of what he instigates. The man is full of off-hand quips and teasing jabs that ruffle Steve’s Farrah-Fawcett feathers and curl his gentle hands into weapons, sharpen his tongue into a scalpel. Steve, for the most part, neither starts nor rises to the bait of these interactions. Nancy’s proud (but she’d never be able to say so). 

Some days, though, she swears Steve is out to make Billy murder. When Steve causes the fights, they end with destruction. Nancy doesn’t know what to say. Jonathan doesn’t either. They stare. Sigh. Frown and get the first aid box. When Billy gets Steve in a fight, it’s usually just bruises and occasionally a broken nose; generally, they’re over a bit sooner, almost always with black eyes to share. When Steve starts the fight, it ends in _blood_ _._

And Nancy? Well, she wraps up the pieces best she can, and holds her breath.

Nancy Wheeler dreads --bears-- the contentious animosity between Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove. It’s become a grudging on and off norm. But if there’s one thing in the world Nancy legitimately fears, it’s Steve Harrington and Billy Hargrove falling in love. She doesn’t believe Hawkins could withstand the nuclear blast the pair would make.

**Author's Note:**

> ;D


End file.
